


The Heart Line

by chopwood



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Palm Reading, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopwood/pseuds/chopwood
Summary: Amanda buys Dirk a palm reading book as a joke. He's not psychic, and that's not even the kind of psychic he would be even if he was, which he's not... But, anyways, he decides to read some palms to break in the book, and Todd is a jealous, touch-starved boy watching Dirk touching all those hands except for his. Until he does.Just a short little fluffy get together story from a plot bunny that wouldn't go away.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Heart Line

**Author's Note:**

> As a disclaimer, I know nothing about palm reading apart from what I read in the simplest article on palm reading, but to be fair, Dirk knows next to the same amount that I know, so there we go.

Todd couldn’t really remember when the joke started. Some case months ago, an offhand comment Amanda had picked up on when visiting for a few days that just stuck, and turned into Dirk pretending to get hunches off the lines of his palm.

It turned into, “Todd!” He rubs his fingers over his hand. “My hand lines say it’s over here!” and “I don’t think my dinner line thinks that Chinese is good for dinner tonight. It says pizza is a better idea,” and Amanda’s favorite, “the lines are saying Todd is being a grumpy party pooper right now.” And Amanda loved it, and she knew how much Dirk loved using it to mess with Todd, so she played it up every time she came around, which Todd… just… loved.

Which led to Dirk’s birthday, Amanda grinning as Dirk ripped the wrapping paper off the rectangular present, and breaking into a fit of laughter as he revealed it to the rest of the party. In bold black letters, Palm Reading For Dummies. Dirk gave Todd a pointed and amused look, which Todd responded to with a dramatic eye roll. He didn’t open the book immediately, but after a while, after they had finished opening the rest of his gifts and ate too much pizza, Amanda tossed the book into Dirk’s lap and held her hands out.

“Alright, Mr. Dirk Gently Palm Detective, let’s see what you got.” Dirk sputtered a moment before the curious glint sparkled in his eyes and he cracked open the pages. Amanda’s took a while to read as he tried to figure out the book, but Amanda sat quietly smiling as Dirk flipped through the pages and ran his fingers all over her hands. She ended up quite satisfied with his (mostly embellished) report on her future. Todd, on the other hand (pun intended), was suspicious that any of Dirk’s predictions were actually things that he learned to read from that book, particularly because he was pretty sure palm reading wasn’t specific enough to tell you that you’re going to adopt a hedgehog, or find a box of jeans under a bridge in three weeks. As soon as he finished reading Amanda’s palms, the rest of the Rowdy Three, apart from Martin, leapt up, racing towards Dirk and thrusting their hands out in front of him, and excitedly yelling questions about the free clothes they would fine. Dirk flinched back, an instinct from their more… vampiry days, despite not having been their meal for a while now, but then relaxed again, his soft smile returning.

“Okay, okay, wait your turns,” Dirk said with a chiding laugh. Todd watched as he took Vogel’s hands in his. His ears seemed to tune out Dirk’s words, his attention preferring to focus on the careful ministrations of Dirk’s slender fingers, the way his fingertips brushed gently over their skin, the delicate way he leaned over the book and flipped through the pages, his forehead wrinkling as he lost himself in his swirling thoughts. It was one of Todd’s favorite Dirk looks. Todd tried to ignore the pit in his chest, the desperate hunger that was spiking in his stomach at the sight of Dirk giving his touches away so freely. Dirk glanced over, catching Todd’s yearning stare. He smiled and the edges of his eyes crinkled and Todd lost his train of thought, blushing and smiling back. Bea (the rainbow monster from Wendimoor, who was sort of domesticated now), laid across the back of the couch directly behind Dirk, her head resting on the top of the cushions as she watched Dirk continued to talk over Cross’ hands, attempting to explain what the head line means. Todd laughed under his breath as Dirk’s predictions became simpler and simpler as he went through the rest of the Rowdy Three. He got to Bea who was happy just to have her “bibbit” hold her hands, and her palm reading was a very simple, “you’re going to get a cookie,” and he handed her a cookie off the tray on the coffee table, which she snatched away and hopped off the couch to rejoin the rest of the Rowdies on the floor.

“Alright, anyone else?” Dirk said looking up, straight over at Todd’s now empty seat. He frowned, noticing Todd through the doorway to the kitchen, washing up a couple dishes. Tina hopped up from the floor, slightly giggly and curled up on the couch next to Dirk.

“Me, me, me!” She said holding out her hands. “Where should I put my feet?” Dirk’s eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head.

“Um, it doesn’t matter, Tina. I just need your hands.” Tina nodded seriously.

“Alright, I’ll put them on the floor.” Dirk smiled, raising an eyebrow up, and shook his head again, taking Tina’s hand in his just as Todd walked back out of the kitchen. Dirk noticed he seemed distracted, his eyes pointedly not looking over at him, and wondered if he may have done something wrong. Dirk shook his head, fighting the instinct to blame himself for everything, and resolving to ask Todd about it later instead. He returned his focus to Tina, and on reading the lines on Tina’s hands. When he finished, Tina shoved Farah over, then Sherlock; Amanda convinced Martin (and if Dirk’s hands shook a little more than usual reading the intimidating Rowdy leader’s hands, nobody mentioned it; and even Mona popped up near the end of the party for her palm reading, though she was shaped as an orangutan, so Dirk isn’t really sure if they use the same book. She seemed happy with her reading in any case, and shifted into a small black cat before wandering out of sight. He finished her reading, and sighed, dropping his head back into the couch cushions.

“That’s it, right? I think I might be all hand readed out.” He flopped the paperback book onto the coffee table and yawned. Half the Rowdies were asleep curled together on the floor, Farah yawned from the other end of the couch, batting away Tina’s wandering hands from where she was pestering her on the floor, and Sherlock was fighting heavy eyelids from where he sat in the armchair. But someone was missing. Dirk looked around the room, peering through the doorway to the dark kitchen.

“Where’d Todd get off to?” Dirk asked, trying to sound casual. He didn’t really like when Todd went off by himself, he knew he was mostly okay, usually, but Todd’s stories about Amanda’s attacks had gotten him a bit paranoid about him drowning in the bathroom without Dirk noticing.

“Probably went to the bathroom,” Amanda said with a yawn from the pile of cuddled Rowdy bodies on the floor. She pushed herself up, smacking their shoulders, and waking up the dozing leather clad men. “Well, you’ll have to let us know if he has any weird stuff too, especially anything I can tease him about-“she winked- “We gotta get going, early morning tomorrow.” Dirk smiled and nodded, pulling Amanda into a hug.

“I’m glad you were able to make it.” Amanda waved a hand and punched his shoulder, smiling.

“Of course, dude. It’s your birthday. It needed to be celebrated.” She gave him a pointed look. “And listen, we love you. You ever need a break from my brother, you let me know. That road trip invite doesn’t expire.” Dirk smiled sincerely, pulling Amanda into another quick hug which turned into a dogpile of slightly smelly, leather clad Rowdy bodies surrounding him.

“You’re British, but you’re Drummer’s friend so we like you!” Cross shouted way too loud right in Dirk’s ear.

“It’s your birthday!” Vogel added from somewhere underneath them.

“Alright, let’s go boys.” Martin slapped Dirk across the back, breaking up the hugging and started walking to the door, the rest following after him. Todd walked out of the hallway from the bathroom as they reached the door. Amanda gave him a look before she rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug.

“See you, loser.” Todd laughed, and pulled her tighter.

“Love you too. Be careful… or whatever.” Amanda broke apart from him and gave him a finger gun before following the Rowdies out the door.

“We’re gonna head out too. Long drive back to Bergsberg tomorrow.” Sherlock said, helping Tina up from the floor. Tina grappled Dirk into a tight hug…or tackle… and they both hugged him and told him another happy birthday before heading to the door too, giving Todd a pat on the back as they walked past.

“I’m going to walk them out. I’ll see you at the office tomorrow?” Farah pointed at Todd, who nodded reluctantly. “Good. Okay. Happy birthday, Dirk.” She pursed her lips and then gave Dirk an awkward side hug, nod, and pat on the shoulder. Dirk smiled. Todd shut the door behind her as she left, and the apartment was suddenly very quiet. Todd walked back over to the couch dropping down onto the cushions with a big, tired sigh. Dirk followed suit, dropping down, leaving just a few inches between their legs. Dirk glanced around the room.

“Did you see where Mona disappeared to?” Todd sighed and shrugged.

“I’m pretty sure I saw a black cat sneaking into your room again. I’d guess she’s hiding under your blanket again,” Todd said and raised his eyebrows. Dirk smiled and laughed under his breath.

“Thanks for the warning. Don’t need anymore surprised Mona cat scratches.” Todd huffed a laugh in response, but didn’t say anything. Dirk studied his face for a moment before reaching out and grabbing his hands. Todd jerked back slightly, but didn’t pull his hands out of his loose grip. 

“Wha-“

“I never got to do yours. You kept disappearing all night.” Todd shrugged, watching as Dirk grabbed the book off the coffee table, one hand still wrapped around Todd’s palm.

“I wasn’t disappearing. I just needed the bathroom,” Todd knew he sounded less casual than he hoped, and he knew Dirk noticed, but he hoped that maybe Dirk wouldn’t-

“Is something going on? You’re acting weird.” Todd laughed. Mostly at the fact that Dirk could sometimes be so completely oblivious and yet at other times way too perceptive. Dirk frowned. “It wasn’t… I didn’t do any-“ Todd quickly shook his head.

“No. You didn’t do anything. I’m fine.” Dirk raised his eyebrows. “I promise, I’m fine. Just a little tired. Read my hands and it’ll tell you how fine I am.” Todd shook his head quickly. “I don’t mean like how fine I am as in like… attractive, just… like I am… okay. Mostly.” Dirk smiled and his eyebrows quirked upwards, amused.

“Okay, you weirdo, I don’t think that’s how this works, but I’ll see if there’s a line for that.” He laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners again, and sighed. His fingers started to brush softly over Todd’s hands, running over the creases in his palms. Todd had to keep from gasping, and he wondered with fear if Dirk could feel the way his pulse had jumped in his veins when his fingers had started moving. Dirk’s smile faded into something… something else. Focused and intense. His thumbs caressed across the crease across from Todd’s thumb.

“This one is the lifeline. The book says it’s not great for beginners to talk about this one too much. Don’t want you thinking you’re going to die soon or something.” Dirk leaned forward and Todd could feel the heat of his breath wafting over his palm. Dirk’s index finger traced the line again sending tingling pulses through Todd’s nerves. He twitched and Dirk looked up at him in surprise and apology.

“Sorry, it’s a little ticklish,” Todd said, slightly breathless. He hoped he wasn’t blushing. Dirk just smiled and turned back to his hand.

“It looks pretty long to me, so I think you’re probably alright.” He moved his fingers slightly over to the crease next to the life line, skittering so lightly, like the feet of a butterfly, that Todd suspected he was doing it just to torture him.

“What’s that one?” Dirk ran his finger down the line, and Todd’s breath hitched in his throat.

“The fate line,” Dirk responded huskily, and turned his head towards Todd, looking up at him through his eyelashes. “It looks like it’s pretty deep, means that your life is currently greatly influenced by external circumstances.” Todd smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Hmm. Imagine that.” Dirk smiled and passed over to the next line, a smaller crease at the edge of his palm.

“This one is called the sun line. It’s supposed to indicate your public image, your legacy and fame.” Todd pulled his hand closer to his face, nearly dragging Dirk with it. He gasped in surprise and looked up at Todd.

“Oh, does it say the Mexican Funeral is getting back together? I knew we were going to make it big someday,” Todd said jokingly, trying to cut some of tension in the air. Dirk rolled his eyes and pulled Todd’s hand back to where it was, laughing and sending another wave of warm air over Todd’s hand. His fingers rubbed across Todd’s palm absently.

“I don’t know about that, but I think it’s a good one. You’ll probably be successful… in something.” Todd barked out a laugh.

“Wow! Thanks for the confidence.” Dirk sat back up and shook his head grinning.

“You wanted me to read your palms, I’m just saying what I see.” Todd’s forehead wrinkled and he cocked his head.

“Did I? I seem to remember you grabbing my hands without me asking.” Dirk raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He dramatically dropped Todd’s hand letting it fall to the couch cushion. Todd winced at the loss of Dirk’s fingers on his hand.

“Okay, fine.” He said and turned toward the television. “I don’t have to read it.” Dirk sat quietly, his eyes flicking over at Todd periodically until Todd sighed and rolled his eyes, holding his hand out again.

“Okay. Dirk, would you please finish reading my palm.” Dirk glanced over at him, hesitating before he smiled and nodded.

“Well, if you insist.” Todd rolled his eyes, but smiled softly.

“What’s the next line?” Dirk pressed over a longer line that crossed diagonally near the top of Todd’s palm. He followed the waves of the line, and then looked up at Todd.

“This one is called the head line. It’s supposed to show your intellect, and the pursuits that you learn about. Yours seems pretty long, which means you learn about a lot of different things-“

“Sure, I mean last week I had to become an expert in rat care, and the week before we were investigating corruption at the YMCA. I’d say I learn about a lot of things…” Todd raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes.

“AND,” he cut back in, emphasizing Todd’s interruption, “the depth mean how deeply you learn about things, and it looks… not that deep…” Dirk said and smiled up at Todd, who frowned and shrugged.

“Sure, well, I mean I have Google, I don’t need to be an expert in things.” Dirk shook his head mockingly, and patted Todd’s hand.

“No, of course you don’t,” he said in a condescending tone. Todd pulled at his hand, still caught in Dirk’s grip.

“Great, are we finished? Was that the last one?” Dirk held tighter.

“Not quite, there’s one more.” Dirk looked up at Todd, the mocking expression now replaced with that same intense look from before. “The heart line.” Todd felt his chest tighten, now worried about what his traitorous hands might be able to tell Dirk. If he could somehow read what he had been feeling. That’s stupid though because this is all fake nonsense… but he also thought Dirk was fake nonsense, so… He fought against his rapidly beating heart and watched as Dirk studied carefully over the lines on his palm. His eyebrows furrowed together creating little rippled wrinkles on his forehead. After what seemed like forever, Dirk sat up and sighed, looking conflicted and nervous. He nodded. Todd raised his eyebrows.

“And? What did it say?”

“Nothing?”

“It says nothing?” Todd held up his hand, staring at the mess of lines and wondering what Dirk saw that made him say that. Dirk pulled his hand down away from his face and shrugged.

“I don’t know. It’s all nonsense, you know? Maybe you’ll live happily ever after, maybe you won’t. I don’t know what it means.” Todd frowned, studying the strange look on Dirk’s face.

“I don’t understand. You read everyone else tonight, all those other lines on my hand… why…” He didn’t want to read into anything. Dirk did weird things for Dirk reasons, not because… “Why not this line?” Dirk frowned and shrugged. Todd could see a soft pink flush rising on his cheeks, and the tightness in his chest seemed to return again, but for a new reason. A more hopeful reason. Todd fought back a smile.

“It doesn’t matter.” Dirk started to stand up to leave the room, but Todd grabbed his hand. Dirk looked at him confused, and almost scared, but he sat back down.

“I think it’s because you’re just not as good as me at reading palms,” Todd smiled, enjoying the feeling of running his hands over Dirk’s palms, the feeling of Dirk’s hand’s twitching slightly under his delicate touches.

“What are you talking about?” Todd shushed him and smiled.

“My turn.” He ran over the first line on Dirk’s hand. “The life line. Easy, you’re going to have a long and happy life. Boom. Done. Next,” he passed across to the next line. “The fate line, you’re going to have good things happen to you even though it gets crazy sometimes. Boom, next. Whatever this line was, I don’t remember, don’t tell me, but it means, you’re amazing and do good things, boom. Next, the… uh…” Dirk pointed down at the book on the couch, and Todd quickly read the line upside down. “Head line, yes, I remembered that myself, thanks. This one says you’re very smart and capable about a lot of things.” Dirk was smiling now, his face much pinker than before, watching Todd raptly, wondering what was coming next. Todd paused, his breath catching, as his fingers crossed over the last line.

“Todd? What about… what about the last one? What about the heart line?” Dirk’s voice was nervous, and hesitant. His hand started to pull away at Todd’s silence. Todd squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath for just a second.

Todd dropped Dirk’s hand, quickly moving his hand to Dirk’s cheek and stroking over the soft blush that colored his face. Dirk’s surprised expression softened and the crinkles returned to the edges of his eyes, which Todd took as permission. They both leaned forward, synchronized with each other’s movements and their lips met in the center, as gentle and delicate as their fingers had been passing over each other palms. The softness gave way, replaced with the reverent exploration of each other’s lips, a hesitant brush of tongue, hands joining to touch skin and hair and, then they pulled apart, breathless and smiling. Dirk swallowed thickly, and Todd smoothed the mussed hair sticking up on top of his head.

“So, uh,” Dirk started still catching his breath. “What did it say?” Todd grinned leaning in again, only to stop just an inch away from Dirk’s lips.

“I can repeat myself, if you’d like?” Todd said, his words wafting over Dirk’s mouth. Dirk smiled.

“Oh, yes, please,” he said moving in the last inch. As they kissed, Todd slipped his hand into Dirk’s smiling into Dirk’s lips as his fingers started to move softly over Todd’s palm, tickling over his skin. He decided he didn’t mind the palm reading so much after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a vision of hand touching and this appeared. You can also call this I am touch starved, Samuel Barnett has some lovely hands, and I just like touching hands with people, shut up. Also I can't write kissing, so I'm sorry. Okay. Thanks. Bye.


End file.
